Street Fighter (seria)
Street Fighter (ストリートファイター''Sutorīto Faitā'') w skrócie SF,' '''to popularna seria gier walki, w której gracze grają postaciami z całego świata, który każdy ma swoje ciosy specjalne.W [[Street Fighter II|''Street Fighter II]], w dużej mierze przypisuje norma kolejnym częściom serii i jest uważana za prawdziwą pierwszą część serii gry. Capcom wydał pierwszą część gry w 1987 roku, ale nie była to powszechnie znana bijatyka.W 1989 roku wydano pierwszą grę z tej serii, która nosiła nazwę Final Fight. Ostatecznie seria Final Fight została zmieniona na Street Fighter.'' '' Historia i rozwój ''Street Fighter'' Street Fighter zadebiutował w salonach gier 1987 roku. Został on zaprojektowany przez Takashiego Nishiyamę i Hiroshiego Matsumoto. Gracz przejął kontrolę nad samotnym artystą sztuk walki, imieniem Ryu, który rywalizuje w światowym turnieju sztuk walki razem z reprezentantami pięciu różnych krajów (USA, Japonii, Chin, Tajlandii i Anglii), po dwóch z każdego kraju. Gracz może wykonać trzy podstawowe rodzaje ciosów i kopnięć, które różnią się w szybkością i siłą więc w sumie posiadamy sześć przycisków ataku i trzy ataki specjalne: Wave Fist (ognista kula), Rising Dragon Punch i Hurricane Kick lub Hadouken, Shoryuken i Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku w języku japońskim, które mogą być wykonywane tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Drugi gracz, w każdej chwili może dołączyć do gry jako rywala Ryu, Kena. Oryginalną wersję Street Fightera, źle oceniono, wykonywanie ruchów specjalnych. W tej części gry im mocniej nacisnęło się guzik, tym mocniejszy był cios, a pady zbyt szybko psuły się, więc Capcom je wycofał. Street Fighter II Został wydany w 1991 roku i był pierwszym prawdziwym sequelem oryginalnego Street Fightera. Była to jedna z pierwszych gier zręcznościowych Capcom na sprzęt CPS i został zaprojektowany przez duet Akira Nishitani (Nin-Nin) i Akiman (Akira Yasuda), którzy wcześniej pracowali nad Final Fight i Forgotten Worlds. Street Fighter II ''było pierwszą grą jeden na jednego, a także gracz miał możliwość wyboru spośród różnych postaci. Każda postać miała konkretny, styl walki i około 30 lub więcej ruchów. W trybie dla pojedynczego gracza w grze, wybrana postać ma za zadanie stawić czoło, siedmiu losowych, innych głównych bohaterów przed starciem z ostatecznymi czterema wojownikami. ''Street Fighter II okazał się popularny, ze względu na wszystkie te nowe możliwości w grze. Jego coraz nowsze wersje to: * Street Fighter II - The World Warrior * Street Fighter II': Champion Edition * Street Fighter II' Turbo: Hyper Fighting * Super Street Fighter II - The New Challengers * Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Hyper Street Fighter II - The Anniversary Edition * Super Street Fighter II Turbo: HD Remix * [[Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers]] ''Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter Alpha (Street Fighter Zero w Japonii i Azji) jest pierwszą i całkowicie nową grą zręcznościową Street Fighter stworzona przez Capcom od pierwszej iteracji Street Fighter II. W grze, używa się tego samego stylu graficznego z ustawieniami, z silnym wpływem Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Alpha, ''a także rozszerzeniami umożliwiając mocniejsze ataki i Super Combo, składające się z trzech poziomów. Gra wprowadza, także licznik Super Combo i kombinacje łańcuchową. Akcja ''Alpha położona jest pomiędzy dwoma pierwszymi gierkami Street Fighter i Street Fighter II. Oferuje on, grono dziesięciu grywalnych postaci, tylko trzy są do odblokowania, obejmujących nie tylko młodsze wersje ze Street Fighter II, lecz także postacie z oryginalnej Street Fighter i Final Fight. Street Fighter Alpha 2 zakończył się pełnoprawnym sequelem'','' wyposażony w nowe etapy gry i zakończeń dla każdego wojownika, niektóre pokrywają się z oryginalnymi. Ta część gry porzuca system Chain Combo, na rzecz niestandardowych kombinacji. W Alpha 2 zachowały się również, wszystkie trzynaście postaci, dodając do nich pięć nowych wraz z ukrytymi wersjami powracających bohaterów. Następnie Alpha 2 została lekko zaktualizowanym, w wydaniu zatytułowanym Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha i został wydany w Japonii, Azji i Brazylii, a także został przeniesiony na konsole domowe jak Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold. Wersja domowa, ma w sobie Cammy, jako ukryty charakter. Trzecia, a zarazem ostatnia gra Alpha, Street Fighter Alpha 3, została wydana w 1998 roku, po wydaniu Street Fighter III oraz Street Fighter III: 2 Impact. W Alpha 3 wprowadzono trzy wybrane style walki i został rozszerzony zakres grywalnych postaci, w tym trzech ukrytych. Wersje konsolowe Alpha 3, miały dodatkowo postacie ze Super Street Fighter II, a są nimi Guile, Evil Ryu i Shin Akuma, choć te dwa ostatnie zostały pominięte w wydaniu arcade. Street Fighter III Street Fighter III ''jest prawdziwym sequelem ''Street Fighter II, o innej nazwie Street Fighter III: The New Generation. ''Gra zadebiutowała w salonach na sprzęt CPS3 w 1997 r. ''Street Fighter III dorzuca postacie z poprzednich gier, a także wprowadza kilka nowych postaci, przede wszystkim kobietę ninja Ibuki , bliźniaków Yun i Yang, również Alex'a (który jest także bohaterem w grze). Kilka miesięcy po jego wydaniu, dodano nowy korekt i dwie nowe postacie, w tym Akumę oraz bonusowe rundy w 3rd Strike: Walka for the Future, wydany w 1999 roku. Był to trzecia i ostatnia wersja Street Fighter III, przywracając Chun-Li i dodając cztery nowe postacie grywalne. Jego nowsze wersje: * ''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' * Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact - Giant Attack * Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Fight for the Future Street Fighter EX Street Fighter EX, ukazał się w salonach w 1996 roku i został opracowany przez firmę Arika. W związku z tym, Capcom pozwala użyć niektórych postaci ze Street Fighter na licencji, lecz te gry nie są częścią Street Fightera ''"oryginalnego". Powstały trzy gry oraz ich wersje: * 'Street Fighter EX' (Arcade, 1996) ** 'Street Fighter EX Plus' (Arcade, 1997) ** 'Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha' (PlayStation, 1997) * 'Street Fighter EX2' (Arcade, 1998) ** 'Street Fighter EX2 Plus' (Arcade/Playstation, 1999) * 'Street Fighter EX3' (PlayStation 2, 2000) ''Street Fighter IV Street Fighter IV to gra wydana w 2008 roku i została wyprodukowana przez Capcom. Jest to nowa, a zarazem pierwsza gra Street Fighter, wydana przez Capcom od czasu wydania arcade Street Fighter III 3rd Strike w 1999 roku. W Japonii, zręcznościowa gra została wydana 18 lipca 2008 roku, a wersje domowe, zostały wydane 12 lutego na PlayStation 3, 17 lutego na Xbox 360 oraz 20 lutego na PC w 2009 roku w Japonii, Ameryce Północnej i Europie. Postacie i środowisko, w grze są renderowane jako modele 3D, tak aby ich efekt dawał im ręcznie rysowany wygląd. Dodatkowo zastosowano spray, podczas gdy wybrany wojownik wykonuje atak. Dyrektorem artystycznym i projektantem charakterystycznym jest Daigo Ikeno, który wcześniej pracował nad Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. ''Gdyby ustawić chronologicznie gry ''Street Fighter II, Street Fighter III ''i ''Street Fighter IV, początkowo można pomyśleć że, jest to powrót do korzeni serii. Oro uważa że, Super Street Fighter II Turbo ''jest królem gier ''Street Fighter ''i właśnie ta gra stała się głównym wpływem na rozpoczęcie ''Street Fighter IV oraz wszystkie jego postacie miały być w grze. Jednak czterech postacie wprowadzone w Super Street Fighter II zrzucono do wersji arcade gry, więc ostatecznie, grą przepisaną jest Street Fighter II : Champion Edition, wraz z czterema dodatkowymi, nowymi postaciami z serii. Nowsze wersje: * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV'' ' ** '''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition ** [[Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition|'Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition']] * Ultra Street Fighter IV Street Fighter V Street Fighter V jest dotychczas najnowszą grą wyprodukowaną przez Capcom, 16 lutego 2016 r. Gra została wydana wyłącznie na PlayStation 4 i PC. 16 stycznia 2018 r. została wydana pierwsza zaktualizowana wersja, Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition. Gry wydane z innymi twórcami Marvel vs. Capcom * X-Men: Children of the Atom (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, DOS) * X-Men vs. Street Fighter (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (Arcade, PlayStation, Dreamcast) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Arcade, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Xbox) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) ** Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360) * Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) ''SNK vs. Capcom * ''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium ''(Neo Geo Pocket Color) * ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters ''(Neo Geo Pocket Color) * ''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (Arcade, Dreamcast) * Capcom vs. SNK Pro (PlayStation, Dreamcast) * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 (Arcade, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Xbox) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO (GameCube, Xbox) * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Arcade, PlayStation 2, Xbox) * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters (Nintendo DS) ''Seria Namco * '[[Namco × Capcom|''Namco × Capcom]] '''(Playstation 2) * ''[[Street Fighter × Tekken|Street Fighter '× Tekken]]'' (PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, iOS) * ''Project × Zone'' (Nintendo 3DS) * ''Project ×[[Project × Zone 2| '''Zone 2]] (Nintendo 3DS) * ''[[Tekken × Street Fighter|'Tekken × Street Fighter']] Kolekcje * Street Fighter Collection (PlayStation, Saturn) * Street Fighter Collection 2 (PlayStation, Saturn) * Street Fighter Anniversary Collection (PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Street Fighter Alpha Anthology (PlayStation 2) * Street Fighter II Collection (iOS) * [[Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection|'Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection']] (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows) Inne * [[Street Fighter 2010|''Street Fighter 2010]]' ''' * Taisen Net Gimmick: Capcom & Psikyo All Stars'' (Dreamcast) * ''Cannon Spike''' (Dreamcast) * '''Capcom Fighting Jam (PlayStation 2, Xbox) * Rival Schools: United By Fate * Project Justice * Street Fighter: The Movie (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, GBA, Windows, PSP, XBLA, PSN) * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, GBA, Windows, PSP, XBLA, PSN) * Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, WonderSwan, PS2) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Arcade) * Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation (PC) * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Arcade) * Street Fighter × Mega Man (PC) * Chun-Li ni makase China (Pachinko) * Super Street Fighter IV: PachiSlot Edition (Pachinko) * Onimusha: Soul (Browser) * Monster Strike (iOS, Android) * Street Fighter: Puzzle Spirits (iOS, Android) * Street Fighter: Battle Combination (iOS, Android) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (Nintendo 3DS, Wii U) * Street Fighter × All Capcom (iOS, Android) * Japan Sumo Cup: Yokozuna vs. Street Fighter (Browser) * Puzzle Fighter * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Switch) Filmy i animacje * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (film animowany wyprodukowany przez grupę TAC) * Street Fighter (live-action film wyprodukowany i wydany przez Columbia Pictures i Universal Pictures, z udziałem Jean-Claude Van Damme) * Street Fighter II V (animowany serial telewizyjny produkowany wydany przez grupę TAC) * Street Fighter (amerykański serial animowany) * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie (oryginalna animacja film wyprodukowany przez grupy TAC) * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (film animowany wyprodukowany i wydany przez Manga Entertainment ) * Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Pełnometrażowe * Uliczny wojownik * Street Fighter: Legenda Chun-Li Galeria Street_Fighter_15th_Anniversary.png Street_Fighter_25th_Anniversary.png Street_Fighter_30th_Anniversary.png Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Serie